La princesa del Reino de la Tierra
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Entre el amor y la locura hay solo una fina línea, ¿que ocurre cuando la traspasas? Amor más Locura igual a Tragedia. HITSUKARIN. Espero les guste mucho, mucho, dejen sus opiniones please 3


El príncipe del Reino del Cielo es el más codiciado por las mujeres. Tanto campesinas como nobles.

La princesa del Reino del Sol es la soberana más vanidosa y cruel de todo el lado norte del mundo.

La princesa del Reino de la Tierra es una joven guerrera, la soberana más gentil y honesta. Ella lucha en las batallas que su pueblo libra, y es capaz de dar su vida por la de cualquier persona de las suyas.

La princesa del Reino del Sol quiere al príncipe solo para ella.

El príncipe del Reino del Cielo, sin embargo, ya está comprometido. Con la princesa del Reino de la Tierra.

La princesa del Reino de la Tierra, Karin Kurosaki, está muy emocionada por ello. Ella y el príncipe del Reino del Cielo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, se conocen desde niños, y fueron entrenados bajo los mismos términos. Desde siempre compartieron una rivalidad amistosa.

Esto, que bien era sabido por todos, no hacía sino enfurecer a la princesa Momo Hinamori.

Ahora la misma se encontraba en su habitación, revoloteando de un lado a otro, rompiendo todo a su paso, en una de sus frecuentes rabietas.

-Mi lady, por favor... deténgase- pidió con súplica la pobre Issane, sirvienta personal de la caprichosa niña.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- ordenó en un grito la princesa acercándose amenazante a la pobre peli-celeste y rompiendo un hermoso florero a sus pies.

La desdichada sirvienta, asustada, agachó la mirada y dio unos pasos atrás susurrando una escueta disculpa con voz ahogada.

-Eso no puede ser, el príncipe tiene que ser mío ¡ESA ODIOSA NO PUEDE QUEDÁRSELO!-

La relación entre las dos princesas rozaba el odio, al menos en el caso de Momo, pues ella detestaba la actitud de heroína que llevaba la princesa guerrera, su extrema y desinteresada modestia y su sarcasmo que utilizaba siempre para con ella. Para Karin, la otra noble le resultaba insoportable, pues a ella las constantes rabietas de la chica la sacaban de quicio.

A Karin la habían educado de la manera apropiada, sus propios padres, y propinándole merecidos golpes y castigos, justos, en los momentos necesarios, todo para evitar que, como la princesa Momo, se volviera malcriada y engreída.

Le habían enseñado lo que era correcto y lo que no, a compartir y a dar sin esperar recibir. A ser generosa, a seguir sus instintos, a juzgar no por las apariencias sino por el corazón, que la piedad es una virtud que todo buen soberano debe tener, y por sobre todo, a amar y proteger a su pueblo y seres queridos. Igualmente al príncipe del Reino del Cielo.

Por otro lado, a la princesa Momo solo le dieron lo mejor de lo mejor, y todo lo que pedía cuando lo quería, la criaron de forma que creció egoísta y caprichosa, gritando hasta que obtenía lo que quería.

Y el príncipe no sería la excepción.

-Lo quiero para mi. Será mío, el príncipe merece a la mejor de las mujeres. No a una pueblerina con título que se revuelca en la tierra y utiliza armas. Él merece manos suaves y no ásperas. Gracia y belleza y no simpleza y fealdad. Él me merece a mi y no a Karin- chillaba dando vueltas por la habitación. Arrancando las ropas de cama antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y comenzar a chillar al tiempo que golpeaba con sus puños el colchón -Haré lo que sea para que no se realice ese matrimonio- juró con solemnidad en un susurro que solo una aterrada Issane escucho.

 _ **.**_

Por otro lado, la princesa del Reino de la Tierra se encontraba, la noche previa a su boda, probándose el vestido que usaría para esta.

-Es muy incómodo- se quejó por novena vez la chica pelinegra, haciendo ademanes de querer arrancarse el vestido. La suave risa de la reina resonó por el lugar -Me alegra ver que mi desgracia te divierte- comentó con sarcasmo la pelinegra, rodando los ojos. La reina Masaki, sin embargo, continuó riendo, ignorándola olímpicamente.

-Pero si te vez preciosa- comentó con dulzura, una vez ya más calmada la soberana del Reino de la Tierra -Aún no puedo creer que mi pequeña se casará- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, estirando los brazos para que su querida hija se dejara envolver por ellos. Y eso hizo, madre e hija se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo -¿Estás feliz?- preguntó. La reina siempre pensaba en la felicidad de sus pequeños.

-Si mamá- dijo Karin asintiendo y apretando aún más a su amada madre -Te amo- susurró.

-Y yo a ti- contestó la reina.

El único testigo del cariñoso acto era el sirviente, quien miraba en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos tristes.

-Hanataro-kun- llamó la reina una vez terminado el abrazo. El sirviente se acercó a paso apresurado.

-¿Mi reina?- preguntó con voz servicial.

-Es tarde, por favor escolta a Karin a sus aposentos y ayúdala a prepararse para dormir. Debe estar bien descansada, pues mañana será un gran día- pidió con su siempre amable voz. Cada uno de sus sirvientes era bien tratado, la familia real no abusaba de ellos y siempre les insistían para tomar al menos tres días de vacaciones al mes, dejándoles los días libre cuando ellos o alguno de sus familiares enfermaban, y siempre tratándolos con respeto y cariño.

-Si, mi reina- el pequeño sirviente se inclinó y al enderezarse estiró el brazo en dirección a la puerta -Mi lady- invitó a pasar primero a Karin, ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza con su enorme sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con el sirviente escoltándola detrás. Uno de los guardias le abrió la puerta y se inclinó para dejarla pasar.

-Levanta la cabeza, Ikkaku, la sumisión no te pega nada- dijo con tono bromista la princesa. El guardia sonrió de medio lado.

-Extrañaré hacer bailar las espadas con usted, princesa- confesó el calvo. Karin sonrió con nostalgia y lo abrazó con fuerza. El guardia, agachándose un poco, la correspondió.

-Y yo que pensaba que ahora estarías feliz de que ya no habría alguien en este pueblo que te haga morder el polvo en una batalla- comentó con arrogancia ella. El guardia resopló en una corta risa y ambos se separaron.

-Vuelve algún día de visita, princesita- pidió el guardia con una sonrisa.

-Vendré aquí tantas veces que parecerá que nunca me fui- aseguró.

La reina veía maravillada la relación que su hija compartía con sus sirvientes.

Luego de ese corto y cariñoso intercambio de palabras, la princesa y el sirviente caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta la habitación de la primera.

-Gracias, Hanataro- dijo Karin metiéndose en su cama, la cual el nombrado había abierto para ella.

-Es un gusto, mi lady- sonrió el joven.

-Puedes retirarte a tu hogar y descansar. Buenas noches- sonrió la Kurosaki, abrazando al chico antes de recostarse apropiadamente.

-Adiós- se despidió él antes de salir de la habitación, apagando la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Con su permiso, mi reina, me retiro a mi hogar- saludó e chico inclinándose ante su soberana. Quien se inclinó levemente también.

-Ve con Dios- concedió la bondadosa mujer.

A media noche se holló un grito... proveniente de la habitación de la princesa.

 _ **.**_

El príncipe Toshiro estaba viajando a caballo, junto con sus escoltas, en dirección al castillo del pueblo que su prometida gobernaba.

Su mueca estoica y seria ocultaba la emoción y alegría que por dentro, quizás muy dentro, pues su carácter y orgullo le impedían admitirlo, sentía.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar a la sala de tronos, encontró a su futura suegra llorando de forma desconsolada en los brazos de su futuro yerno, quien sollozaba en silencio, intentando dar un firme apoyo a su mujer.

La escena lo desconcertó.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó con seriedad. La reina al notar su presencia lo miró con sus enrojecidos ojos y corrió hacia él abrazándolo por debajo de sus brazos y soltando pequeños chillidos desesperados, él solo atinó a poner delicadamente sus manos en los omóplatos de ella, presionándola suavemente -¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo como algo en su interior temblaba de miedo.

-A-a... - la voz de la mujer temblaba tanto que ni siquiera palabras podían salir de su anudada garganta.

-Masaki... - urgió sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho.

-La asesinaron... - susurró con voz ahogada, tan bajo que Toshiro casi no la escucha. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados al procesar la información -Karin está muerta- volvió a aclarar la reina sollozando con fuerza. La mirada del príncipe se ensombreció. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Sintió como su alma se le escapaba del cuerpo para nunca más volver. Karin. La única mujer que había amado y que juró desde niño amaría por el resto de su vida, muerta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tras el sepulcro de la joven, la investigación del crimen no se hizo esperar.

¿Quien de los ciudadanos tendría motivos para ofenderla de palabra siquiera? ¿Con quien no se llevaba bien la princesa?

La investigación llevó a los límites del Reino de la Tierra.

La princesa del Reino del Sol, Momo Hinamori, se vio con todas las pruebas en su contra cuando un oficial del Reino del Cielo, junto con el príncipe y los reyes del Reino de la Tierra, la interrogaron.

Ella odiaba a Karin.

Ella estaba enamorada del príncipe.

Ella siempre tenía lo que quería.

Esas afirmaciones la dejaron como la primera sospechosa, y se confirmó su culpabilidad cuando Issane, su sirvienta personal, atestiguó en su contra.

" _Al enterarse del matrimonio del príncipe del Reino del Cielo y la princesa del Reino de la Tierra, que en paz descanse, mi princesa juró, frente a mi, que se aseguraría de que esa boda no se llevara a cabo"_

Fueron las exactas palabras de la criada.

Entonces la princesa Momo fue condenada a cadena perpetua, por la responsabilidad del asesinato de la joven y querida princesa del Reino de la Tierra.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nadie sospechó, siquiera, de un joven menudo, sirviente personal de la princesa Karin.

" _Mi amor, no soy tonto como para no darme cuenta que a él es a quien amas. Sin embargo, tampoco soy tan tranquilo, como para quedarme viendo como la mujer de mi vida, se casa con otro hombre. Soy egoísta, muy egoísta. Y si no te tengo, nadie te tendrá. Te amo"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que la joven princesa escuchó, entre sueños, antes de perder la vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Me quedó bien?

La idea golpeó de repente en mi mente y no me la pude sacar de mi cabeza.

Además hacía mucho que no publicaba.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merezco reviews? ¿Muchísimos? ¿Poquísimos?


End file.
